Assumptions
by Azrael09
Summary: This is a re-write to the one that I posted yesterday. So if you think you have read it I can guarantee that you have not.   What happens when Gaara believes his crush is crushing on someone else? YAOI, don't like, don't read.


**A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**This is only my second story so please tell me how I did. It's not all mine but one I wrote with a friend. I would write part in one class and she would write a part in another. I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you! **

_**After getting a review from reader, I realized that not everyone was in on a joke that me and my friends had. I'm sorry if my story hurt anyone or caused anyone to feel uncomfortable. The inside joke wasn't really all of a joke, but it stemmed off the saying you can't rape the willing. My best friend's boyfriend pretty much said what Gaara said in the old story when they had sex for the first time. She wasn't insulted by it because she had like him for a really long time before they got together and knew that he was just joking when he said it. She thought that it was kinda sweet because he wasn't a virgin and in essence said she was the best lay he ever had. Even with that awkward moment, they are still going strong 3 years later.**_

_**The first one I put on was the joint effort of the two of us. I realized that I uploaded the wrong one when the reviewer pointed out something that wasn't in the one that I had rewritten with her permission. So I read it and figured out that I posted the wrong one. So this is the re-write.**_

_**So again, I'm sorry if you were insulted or hurt. I will try to make my stories relevant to everyone.**_

* * *

_**Assumptions **_

Temari stalked up to him, clearly furious, smacking him right out of his daydream about his crush. Holding his cheek in pain, he looked up with a questioning look on his face.

"What the fuck is your damn problem? You go out with me just to ask questions about someone else?", Temari screamed. While she had been chewing him out a crowd had started to form, causing Naruto to worry about his well-kept secret to become public knowledge.

"Lets go an talk outside Temari", Naruto begged. "I promise that I'll listen to everything that you want to say to me without even defending myself." Finally she relented and pulled him outside under a tree where she could be seen yet not heard as she yelled at him for better part of an hour. When she finally ran out of breath, Naruto started to explain his reasoning.

"Look, I'm really sorry about leading you on but I couldn't think of any other way of finding out about him with out all of Kohona finding out. The only reason I did it was because I knew you were only going out with me because you were dared to." Retorted Naruto.

"Well you could have just told me that you wanted to talk to me instead of going along with it. Or you know better yet, you could have just talked to him. I'm pretty sure that the guy would actually talk to you. He isn't as scary as people might think." She told him while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah… but every time I even get near him I start stuttering and end up making a fool of myself and not making any sense . It's soo embarrassing!", Whined Naruto

She sighed at him while he gave her puppy eyes. "Fine! I will help you but only because your so pitiful…."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" The blond boy screamed cutting her off.

"Whatever…", she sighed "Just come to my house after school and I will try and help you out in any way I can. Now go to class and leave me alone."

As Naruto skipped away, humming, Temari looked up into the tree that they were talking under and smiled. Seeming to speak to the tree she remarked, "Are you done eavesdropping? Did you find the conversation to your enjoyment, Gaara?"

This caused the red head to gracefully jump down from the tree and land gently on the ground right in front of her. He then slowly looked up at her, and to her surprise he looked like he was in pain. His eyes were clouded with tears and he just growled at her and stalked away into the woods behind the school.

Temari smiled even bigger (if that was possible) and she thought to herself , "oh this is going to be good."

* * *

Later that night found Gaara outside of Temari's house in yet another tree. Even though he tried to keep away it seemed his mind wouldn't let him leave. Inside he could see the two of them sharing photos and gossiping. He was starting to get bummed out.

Inside the house Naruto was getting more and more depressed. All of the pictures that Temari showed him had his crush in them, but he was never smiling. About 10 minutes later he jumped up and headed for the door, making Gaara sit up straighter in the tree.

"Where are you headed?" Temari asked with a little grin, making Naruto stop in his tracks and turn around to face her.

"I'm leaving and I'm going to make him smile even if it takes my entire life!", Naruto promised. " GAARA WILL SMILE!" With that he slammed the door and headed to his own house, never seeing Gaara staring at him from the tree.

"Are you coming inside or are you just going to sit there all night you peeping tom?" Temari asked while trying not to laugh at Gaara's dumbfounded expression as he clambered into her window.

"D-did he just say that he was going to make me smile? I'm his crush that he wanted to know more about?", Gaara babbled while she looked on with a small smile. Turning to her, he yelled, "why didn't you tell me? You knew how much I liked him!"

"Well I was just waiting to see how long it took you to figure out that he liked you and wasn't trying to avoid you, he just didn't know how to talk to you." she sympathized. "you are kinda scary looking and if I didn't know you how I do, you would scare the shit out of me."

All Gaara did was glare at her while she laughed.

The next day at school, Gaara noticed just how much Gaara watched him. He decided that if Naruto was determined to make him smile, that he would have a little fun with it for making him wait so long. Usually he cracked little smiles at Naruto's antics but he refused to even smirk at them.

Watching all of this going on under her nose, Temari wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Then she was struck with an idea. Anyone watching would have been scared at the look that came over her face. If she saw it she would have scared herself!

"Hey, Naruto!", Kiba yelled from across the room, drawing everyone's attention. "Are you going to the birthday party for our friend Gaara here?" Hearing that caused Gaara to blush as he had forgotten to give Naruto his invite.

"Uh…um…", Naruto started stammering when Gaara jumped in to save him from what would have been a very embarrassing moment.

"He didn't know yet because I had forgotten to give him his invite." with that he handed to fox his invite and left the room leaving them to talk about what they were going to get him for his birthday. While everyone else was bragging what they were giving him, Naruto was panicking. What do you give someone who you like but only knows you as a friend? You can only imagine how happy he was when Temari came to him and told him that she would help him find the perfect gift.

"Just come to my house tomorrow before the party and I will help you find the perfect one." she told him.

* * *

The next day before the party, he knocked on her door and then started to fidget because he wanted the gift to be perfect. So he was totally unprepared when she threw open the door and invited him in. Noticing that he was stressed she offered him some tea. As he gave her a quick nod she went into the kitchen and grabbed the spiked tea she had already made. With a smile she offered him the drink and smiled as he drank it all in a couple gulps.

After drinking the tea Naruto felt a little dizzy and the last thing that he remembered was Temari's demented smile.

With a smile Temari picked him up and headed to Gaara's house. Hiding Naruto in a bush she went to see if Gaara was in his room. Looking in the living room window she found that the party was in full swing. With a small laugh at how uncomfortable Gaara looked, she went back to her lifeless body and threw him over her shoulder. She quickly ascended the side of the building and entered the birthday boy's room. Gently laying him down on the bed, she started stripping him. After she finished that, she grabbed a few lengths of rope from her bag and proceeded to tie his wrists and ankles to each corner of the bed. Stepping back to look at her work she smiled. Gaara would love this gift! She then sat down at her brothers desk and wrote a note for him and stuck it on the door before leaving.

Gaara was depressed because Naruto never showed up to his party. After cleaning the house and putting everything back where it goes, he started up to his room and was bewildered by the odd noises coming from his room. Reaching the door he paused before opening it because there was a note that read,

_Gaara, _

_I'm sorry that I couldn't attend your party because I was fixing your gift._

_Please enjoy it, it is on your bed. Just do me a favor and enjoy it because I had to go _

_Through a lot to make sure you had a gift this awesome._

_Have fun tonight._

_-Temari_

After reading that very cryptic message, He proceeded into his room to find the source of the odd noises. Once he entered he stood shock still and could only stare. On the bed was a scene straight out of his wet dreams. Watching Naruto writhe on the bed cause him to get so hard that he swore he could pound nails with it. Naruto suddenly looked up and groaned even more at the sight of his crush getting a boner because of him. For some reason everything about Gaara was turning him on more than normal.

Gaara ran to him and untied him thinking him hurt but instead, as soon as the ropes were off Naruto lunged at the red head and dragged him onto the bed. Opening his mouth to ask the blond what he was doing, Gaara's mouth got attacked by Naruto. As the two boys battled for domination over the kiss they both thought about how they felt about each other. Gaara knew he could no longer hold out.

Breaking the kiss to gasp for breath, Gaara threw his head back while Naruto started to kiss his way down the other's chest.

"Oh.. God… Naruto! I knew you were going to be this good, I should have asked you out a long time ago!", Gaara moaned, drawing the other boy up and rolling them so that he was on top. "I may have to keep you forever now."

"God, whatever you want as long as you fuck me right now!" Naruto screamed and started tearing of Gaara's clothes. I doing so he released the red-heads enormous dick. When he saw it all he could do was stare until its owner picked him up threw him on the bed and reached into the bedside table, drew out lube and dragged the blond closer to him.

"Shit Gaara if I knew your dick was that big I would have asked you out first!", Naruto gasped as his legs were thrown over his friend's shoulders.

"Hush now Naru, I have to prepare you so I don't break you.", Gaara murmured as he slicked up his fingers with the lube that was inside the nightstand. He then slowly inserted the first finger into the blond, making him gasp and wiggle.

"It feels funny...", Naruto moaned. "But not half bad..." With that Gaara slipped a second inside him and started to scissor them apart, stretching him out so that his entrance into his favorite blond would be less painful for the both of them. He then added the third finger making him even looser, by this time Naruto was pushing back against the finger grinding them against his prostate.

Figuring that Naruto was stretched enough to prevent any tearing, Gaara withdrew his fingers making the other whine at the absence.

"Don't worry Naru" Gaara crooned, "I will put something much better in." with that he thrust in, hitting the other's sweet spot instantly. He was rewarded with a scream of ecstasy before his partner came. Gaara kept thrusting as Naruto got hard again. A few well aimed thrusts later, the blond came for a second time that night, his passage milking Gaara's orgasm out of him.

"I love you Naru!", Gaara yelled as he threw his head back causing Naruto to come even harder. Completely spent the two boys laid side by side trying to get their breath back.

"Do you really love me?", Naruto hesitantly whispered to him.

"Of course I do! I liked you ever since I first saw you. You were like a ray of sunshine in the darkness. I just never knew that you liked me until a few days ago when you and Temari were arguing under the tree I was relaxing in."

That made the blond blush.

"You were in that tree? That must have been why Temari was always smiling… wait a minute! She drugged me and tied me to your bed naked! I don't know whether to find her and kill her or thank her!", Naruto yelled.

"I would thank her", Gaara remarked raising an nonexistent eyebrow. "But for now, how about we start round two…?" with that he grabbed his new lover and proceeded to kiss him senseless

* * *

Outside it was Temari's time to hide in a tree as she watched them kiss. Jumping down she ran into Iruka who was about to knock on Gaara's door.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Iruka asked sounding really worried. "He never came home after the party."

"Oh don't worry about him. He found someone so you can stop being the overprotective daddy and go to Kakashi like everyone knows that you want to.", She retorted and smiled when she noticed his discomfort.

"I really doubt he likes me that way.", Iruka said with a blush before walking away.

This caused Temari to laugh. She had another project to do now. Life would never be the boring with all of the sexually repressed men around.

* * *

**Alright that was my improved story and I hope that it cleared a few things up for my one reviewer who pointed out a few things. I really appreciate it and next time you may want to say it in a nicer way. **


End file.
